


miracles happen

by sleepinnude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean is a Dog Dad, Grief, Grieving Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Smith City Vet Techs, Spoilers for 1518, Spoilers for 1519, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: Smith City Veterinary is a small operation with their regular clients and not much excitement. Until Dean Carter comes in with his sad eyes and his rescue dog, Miracle. The vet techs are all more than a little in love with him but it's clear that there's something haunting Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 83
Kudos: 481
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	miracles happen

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fluffy nonsense.  
> disclaimer that 1 - smith city veterinary is a real place but i only used the name so sorry for any misrepresentation and 2 - i am not a vet! or a vet tech! i don't even have a dog! don't take anything in here as sound medical advice for any dogs!
> 
> yes the title is a reference to "miracles happen (once in awhile)" as made famous by princess diaries no i will not be taking any questions at this time.

There isn’t a lot of excitement working at Smith Center Veterinary. It’s a small practice in a small town made up, largely, of couples who are on the brink of retirement. Most of our clients are sweet little old ladies with cats, housewives with birds, and the odd millennial who never moved away from their parents’ hometown with a rescue dog.

And when Dean Carter first came in, we all assumed he was in the latter category. He was also certified movie star handsome so we all straightened a little at our tasks and watched out of the corner of our eye as Mary Catherine welcomed him with her sunny, corn-fed sincerity and asked how they could help him.

He completely balked at her attention though and wouldn’t really make eye contact. When he spoke, it was in an undertone sort of mumble. Turned out be a lucky thing that Mary Catherine was on intake that day - her patience and sweetness could handle whatever was going on with the new client.

Without missing a beat, she ushered him over to a pair of chairs across the lobby. They sat, and she fawned over the long-haired mutt of a thing that Dean brought in with him. Eventually, she pieced together that he had found the dog seemingly abandoned and wanted to make sure that no one was looking for him, “missing him,” he had said. He explained that he was so friendly and well-behaved, he assumed that he already belonged to someone.

“And if not…” The man sort of trailed off, squinting out the bay windows of the front lobby. “If not, I guess I wanted to keep him.” The whole time, he kept one hand firmly on the dog, like he was reminding himself that it was still there.

They went into an exam room. Mary slipped out maybe twenty minutes later and relayed to us that the dog wasn’t chipped or registered in any way that we could detect, so it looked like we had another regular client on our hands.

As Mary put in his information, we all read over her shoulder, eager for the gossip of someone new and handsome. Dean Carter was 41, which was older than any of us would have assumed, and gave an address just outside of Lebanon (“I didn’t know people still lived out that way,” Jessica had commented with a wrinkled nose.). The dog, which turned out to be a female actually, was named Miracle. 

Mary Catherine gave us all the biggest eyes when she told us about the look on Dean’s face when he gave the name. “First time I saw him smile,” she said solemnly, like she was recounting prophecy about our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. 

His emergency contact was Sam Carter, his brother, and Mary said he had made a joke about the other man when she guessed that Miracle was some type of collie/sheepdog mutt: “Sammy’s part sheepdog so you’ll fit right in,” he had said, clearly talking directly to Miracle and not Mary.

Dr. Meyer’s notes indicated a normal preliminary check-up — Miracle seemed to be in good general health and wasn’t pregnant. He took some blood, did some tests, and within another twenty minutes, Dean was at the front desk again, making a follow-up appointment for immunizations and to find out whether or not Miracle still needed to get spayed.

He seemed distraught about that last part. Amanda was at the desk then, scheduling his appointment and he had asked, eyes bright and earnest, “Does it hurt? I mean the— When they get spayed, will it hurt her?”

Amanda, fresh off break-up number five of the year, all but melted. “Oh no, honey, not at all. They go completely under so your little sweetie won’t feel a thing.”

Dean had nodded at that, swallowing and peering down at his dog for a long moment.

“Besides,” Amanda said, “Dr. Meyer doesn’t think that she’s ever had puppies and, at her age, that means she’s probably already been spayed.”

Dean just nodded again, eyes shaded, and thanked her for her help.

Later that week, Amanda claimed that she needed to switch shifts with someone because she had to take her mother to the doctor on Wednesday but we’re all pretty sure she just wanted to be at work on Friday, when Dean was scheduled to come back with Miracle.

-

That Friday, Dean came in looking a little worse for wear (“He had these circles under his eyes?” Lauren pointed out in her lilting tone over drinks that night, “and his jaw was even scruffier.”) but Miracle looked like a whole new dog. She had obviously been to the groomer’s for the full treatment since her first visit. Her fur was clean and had been shorn, her claws were neatly trimmed. Her eyes were bright and happy, tail going a million miles a minute.

“But the first thing I noticed,” Amanda sighs into her cosmopolitan, “is that she wouldn’t leave Dean’s side. It was so adorable.”

Lauren agrees, “Like, when he first came in? I thought that he was kinda clinging to her? And now it seems like maybe Miracle picked up on that? And is sticking close for his sake?”

Lauren had also been able to tell him the good news as soon as he arrived: They were as sure as they could be that Miracle had already been spayed. Dean’s whole had deflated with relief, even as she explained there was a chance they were wrong and so he should be on the lookout for a heat cycle and shouldn’t let her wander around outside.

Dean nodded but dropped to crouch down, smiling and letting Miracle lick his face. “Hear that, sweetheart? No surgery for you.” Miracle had propped her two front paws onto Dean’s legs and continued her thorough cleaning of his face.

“I’d like to lick his face like that,” Lauren says. The rest of us exchange looks that subtly agree she’s cut off for the night.

-

A couple of months went by after that. Mrs. McAllister’s cat got put to sleep and we all cried a little bit over it. Amanda dated five guys, dumped two of them, got dumped by the other three, and then got back together with the first one. Lauren had a pregnancy scare and, when it turned out to be just a scare, swore that she was done with the sleeping around (a pledge that lasts only until a Halloween party). Mary Catherine briefly considered going back to school for her masters but then Mrs. McAllister adopted two brand new kittens and none of us wanted to leave ever again, which usually happens when a new kitten or puppy comes through.

And then, one Saturday morning a call comes through from CARTER, DEAN. Jessica, who usually hates doing phones work, picked up so fast it barely got to the second ring.

Dean was in a bit of a panic, she said, because Miracle hadn’t been eating. Luckily there was an open slot and when Jessica asked if he could come in within the hour, Dean agreed.

He’s not alone when he arrives, hefting the dog close to his chest and face half-buried in her fur. The man with him is taller than any reasonable human and, Mary Catherine says with a giggle later, does share a passing resemblance to a sheepdog with his shaggy hair. The man explains that he’s Sam, Dean’s brother and they take a seat while Amanda clears out one of the exam rooms.

Jessica takes the time to wander over and find out a little more information. Miracle is lethargic, only tipping her eyes up to watch Jessica which is certainly out of the usual from what they see.

“She won’t eat anything,” Dean tells her and Jessica is a little taken aback to notice he’s near tears. “I’ve tried all different kinds of dog food and even given her, like, hamburger which she usually begs like crazy for.”

“It’s not that she doesn’t have an appetite,” Sam cuts in, calmer, putting a hand to his brother’s shoulder. “She always starts out eating. You know, takes a few bites. But then she spits it out, or starts whining. It’s been, maybe, three days.”

“I wanted to bring her right away,” Dean says and he shoots a dark look to Sam, “but he said to wait and see what happened.”

“She’s gonna be fine—”

“You don’t know that!” Dean’s voice is a little raised as he counters but it’s not the first emotional exchange we’ve had in that front office.

Jessica, for all that she doesn’t love grunt work, is a pro and interrupts seamlessly. “The good news is, I think your brother is probably right, Dean.” She tucks a hand under Miracle’s ear, scritching fondly and then, brings her hand lower to probe near her jaw. The dog whines and jerks back. 

“What did you do?”

“I think Miracle here just has a toothache,” Jessica explains with a smile. Dean looks warily between her and his dog, tightening his embrace a little. “We’ll have to do some tests, of course, maybe get an x-ray, but what you’re describing is pretty textbook.”

“So. It’s just her teeth?”

Jessica nods. “Happens all the time. More in cats, I think, but if she still has her appetite and it’s the physical act of eating that’s the problem? Usually teeth. But hey, she’s here and we’ll get her all checked out and whatever the problem is, we’ll find it, okay?”

There’s a long moment of tense quiet before Dean murmurs out, “I just can’t lose her.”

Sam takes that one, squeezing the hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Hey, man, you’re not, okay?”

In the next minute Amanda has the exam room set and ushers Dean in with Miracle. Sam elects to stay in the lobby and watches his brother go. Once the door closes behind them, Sam turns to the counter and Jessica behind it.

“Thanks,” he says, sighing. “For being so patient with him. He’s…” There’s a long look on his face then and Jessica doesn’t think he really sees her for a moment. “He lost someone. A little while ago. We all did, but he was Dean’s… Anyway. He’s still having a hard time with it.”

“Lemme guess,” Jessica says with a soft smile, “He found Miracle right around the time he lost that someone?”

Sam laughs something short and sad. “Yeah. It’s probably not healthy, the way he’s, you know, projecting onto the dog but.” Here, Sam presses a hand over his eyes. “Sometimes I think she’s the only reason he’s still here, you know?”

Jessica bites her bottom lip, not sure the few Psychology courses she took ten years ago as an undergrad qualify her for this conversation. “Right. Well. At least he’s still here?”

Sam laughs again and nods. When he pulls his hand away, his eyes are red but clear. “Anyway. Thanks. And… You really think she’ll be okay?”

Jessica smiles and nods, confident again. “Absolutely. I’ve seen this more than a few times. Dr. Meyer’ll do an x-ray to confirm, a quick surgery to yank the yucky tooth, and Miracle will be back to her old self.

It’s not easy to convince Dean to leave Miracle there for the x-rays and eventual surgery but Sam is able to coax him away, explaining that there’s nothing more they can do. He’s not able to stop Dean from making Jessica swear she’ll call him if anything happens, anything. She swears, and promises to call him later that night and the next morning too, just to update him.

Monday morning, she breaks the news to the rest of us with the empathy of someone who has already married the love of her life. “He’s in mourning. His brother said he lost someone and it was pretty clear that it was someone he’s in love with. Obviously he’s not handling it well.”

Lauren and Mary Catherine coo over that. Amanda drops into an office chair as if she were a Victorian woman, swooning onto a divan. “I can relate,” she hums, eyes big and sad. “Matthew broke up with me last night.”

“Again?” Lauren asks.

“No, I broke up with him, last time.”

“Well, regardless,” Jessica cuts in, not looking up from her data entry. “I think Matthew would have a better chance with him than you.”

The rest of us sit up at attention at that, uncertain. “Do you mean…?”

“Total friend of Dorothy,” Jessica confirms with a nod. “Sam, the brother, said that the person Dean’s missing is a _he_.”

“Oh my god, Jessica, there’s more than just gay and straight,” Amanda exclaims. Jessica rolls her eyes at the impending rant but keeps her mouth shut. She doesn’t have the energy to explain that, judging from the looks she saw on both Sam and Dean’s faces, she didn’t think Amanda, or any of them, had a shot no matter what gender they identified as.

-

It’s summer before we see Dean again, this time just for Miracles annual check-up. Lauren takes the call and it takes her a few minutes to realize who was on the other line. “He was, like, a different person?” she tells us. “He was all happy and chattering and talking about his tomatoes? Like, did any of you guys know he had a garden?” We all dutifully shake our heads.

Mary Catherine is at the desk at eleven o’clock that Tuesday, when it’s time for Dean and Miracle’s appointment. The door opens and Miracle comes in happily, tongue hanging out of her mouth, but the man attached to her leash is not Dean.

He’s a little shorter with dark, messy hair and bright blue eyes and he’s just as Hollywood attractive as Dean, if a little...out of place. He stands for a moment in the middle of the lobby, as if he’s unsure what to do. But Lauren comes out from the back at that moment she greets happily, “Miracle!”

The dog barks and tugs on her leash, eager to get to a friend. Lauren ends up on her knees in front of the dog, petting her and receiving lots of kisses for her trouble. “Hi, baby! Hi, sweet baby! It’s so good to see you!” And when Lauren looks up to greet Dean she finds...not Dean. Her almost-comical shocked reaction is still plastered on her face when the door opens again and Dean finally does appear.

“Hello, ladies,” he greets and, well. It takes us all another second to register this man as Dean Carter. He has a beard and his hair is a little longer but it’s nothing like the unkempt neglect in the past. And he’s smiling. There isn’t a trace of the usual guarded nature - these smiles are big and for all of us. He _winked_ at Lauren, she tells us later. He winked and asked, “How’re you doing, sugar, trying to steal my girl?” and, she tells us with a hand over her heart, she just about died on the spot.

The other man, the new man, passes a look to Dean that could only be described as fond tolerance. Dean meets it with a broad grin and then he leans in and, before God and country, kisses him on the mouth. At least three hearts break in our office in that moment.

And then Dean turns to the counter, drumming a little beat on it as he does. “Mary Catherine,” he sing-songs and, to be honest, none of us really thought he even knew any of our names. “Can you do me a favor?”

It’s to Mary’s credit that she just says “Of course!” instead of _Anything!_ , like most of us were thinking then.

“Gotta update Miracle’s info. First, she’s part otterhound and — What d’you call it, Cas?”

“Catalan sheepdog,” the other man replies easily. His eyes are on Lauren who is still a little stunned and is only just rising back to her feet.

“Right!” Dean snaps his fingers. “She’s part otterhound, and part Catalan sheepdog, with some bearded collie thrown in there too.” At that, he looks down at Miracle and gives her a pat on the side. “Aren’t you, beautiful girl? Isn’t that right?”

Mary Catherine just nods, keying in the information.

“Oh, did you get that Doggie DNA thing?” Lauren asks.

Dean and the apparent “Cas” exchange a smile that implies they have a secret before Cas nods. “Yes,” he says, still smiling at Dean. “We got the Doggie DNA.”

“Okay,” Mary Catherine says, still sunny. “What was the other thing?”

“Gotta add Cas here as her owner, too.” He pulls Cas over with an arm around his shoulder.

“Right,” Mary says, eyes sliding over to the new addition. “I’ll just need his information…”

“Cas Carter,” Dean replies. “He’s my husband.” And then he rattles off a cell phone number and the same Lebanon address as his own and Mary, admirable, gets it all entered on the first try.

The next minute Lauren ushers them to the empty exam room and we all lean past the counter to watch them go. Lauren is looking over her shoulder, mouthing, “Oh my god?!” to us and Miracle seems ecstatic, bouncing between the two men and yipping gleefully. But we’re all more or less focused on Cas’s hand, coming up to rest easily on the small of Dean’s back. Dean sways into Cas’s space like it’s where he was meant to be and then the door closes behind them.

A throat clears from the back computer station and we turn to find Jessica, smirking. “Told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> rebloggable link to come!


End file.
